


Vanity

by Titanmaster_117



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguity, Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Introspection, Maybe - Freeform, Unreliable Narrator, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanmaster_117/pseuds/Titanmaster_117
Summary: Everything was her love, and that was her vainglory.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Vanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qmzr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmzr/gifts), [returnbydeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnbydeath/gifts).



She sat atop her throne, and watched the world turn by.

She looked through her sights and eyes, and watched every little detail. Every creature that was touched by her influence, directly or indirectly. Every creature that could be. Every creature that shall be.

Everything born of the Witch Factor would become of the Witch Factor. This was the unavoidable truth.

And she was born of the Witch Factor, so she was of the Witch Factor.

Everything was of her.

And she was of everything.

This was her gift.

And her vainglory.

So forgive her for being egotistical about the subject, yes?

If everything was of her, then everything owed its existence to her.

Everything owed its love to her.

She sounded much like her Archbishop of Lust, Capella Emerada Lugnica, in that regard, did she not? Hers was a person that demanded all of the love in the world.

However (And please forgive her for speaking disrespectfully) Unlike her silly little Archbishop, her love was earned, and to be earned as well.

If everything was born of her, then everything truly did owe its love to her.

And she adored love.

It was the purest emotion in all of the world. It was sweet and flavourful, rich and powerful. Stronger than any army, tougher than any fortress. It could bring nations together...

Or tear them apart.

She wanted the entire world to know of love. Because it is in love that we find ourselves. It is in love that we find out who we are, what we have done...

And what we will do.

And it was this love that she had already given to her Archbishops.

That, and their titles.

To Stride Vollachia, she had given the title, and the Authority of Pride.

To Capella Emerada Lugnica, Lust.

To Regulas Corneas, Greed.

To Sirius, Wrath.

To Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, Sloth.

To Roy Alphard, Louis Arneb, and Lye Batenkaitos, Gluttony.

And as for Envy... Well, that was her secret to keep.

She loved them, for she gave them her love, and they loved her, and returned it from giving her what she needed to share her love with all of the world.

To fulfil her vainglory.

And it was hidden away behind a icy prison of metal and stone.

The seal.

A simple lock to overcome. Nothing more than a minor obstacle to her goal. To the true desire of the Witch Cult.

As such, it should be an easy task to accomplish, no?

An easy job of breaking through the seal, and releasing what is inside- Her love- Back into the world that it so desperately craved.

And yet...

Why was this proving to be so difficult?

In the past, she had had an easy time of it. Of sweeping aside those whom stood in the way of her love, and gaining her goal.

But first, the Elior Forest had been frozen over by the one whom was supposed to free it from its unloving light.

Then Stride was lost, his wife and he eaten by Valgren, his Authority lost to the wayside.

Capella's assassins failed to, shall we say, remove their mark.

Petelgeuse was lost in trying to complete the ordeal.

She and her Archbishops were defeated in Priestella, with Sirius captured and Regulas killed.

Her thralls, Theresia Van Astrea and Kurgan, were felled.

And even the Pleiades Watchtower was conquered, and her Archbishops of Gluttony were scattered, with Lye killed, Roy captured, and Louis reduced to an infant-minded wreck through means that even she knew not how.

All of this was easily repairable. All of this could be easily fixed.

But not if those 2 didn't keep getting in the way.

Firstly, Emilia, the girl who should've been the one who opened the seal for her.

And then, her knight.

The boy.

Natsuki Subaru.

This boy was beginning to reveal himself as an ever-present thorn in her side, constantly getting in the way of her love as he continued to rally those around him against her and every other obstacle against them, time after time again.

And what's more...

He had been touched by the Witch.

Not her...

But the Witch herself.

Satella, the Witch of Envy.

Satella and the Witch of Envy.

He had her blessing.

Her love.

Both of her loves.

…

…

…

…

This boy had proven himself to be a very interesting opponent.

But now, he was scattered himself. Lost in an unfamiliar, far away land, with an amnesiac Oni whom could not remember the love that she once had, and her former Archbishop, now a wild wreck that had nothing but love to give.

Pandora smiled.

She couldn't wait to see what fresh ruin he would bring about this time.

After all, it was only a setback.

Always only ever a setback.


End file.
